


Fatal Encounters

by spookyfan2



Category: Zero | Fatal Frame, 零 濡鴉ノ巫女 | Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Horror, My First Work in This Fandom, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfan2/pseuds/spookyfan2
Summary: A prequel to Fatal Frame 5 following the main characters, as well as some new ones.





	1. The First Drop

I awake on my couch. When did I fall asleep? I've been so exhausted lately...

I slowly sit up as I stare around the dark, dimly lit room. The curtains are drawn, so I have no idea what time of day it is. As I sit up, a notice I am still wearing my work clothes. I really can't keep crashing like this. It's not fair for my assistant, Rui Kagamiya. She's been insanely helpful lately, from keeping the house tidy, to keeping all of my journals organized. I seriously need to pick up the slack a little. 

Hell, it's safe to say Rui is more mature than I am, and she's only 17. Rui and I met during a magazine company meeting a while back. Even then, she was incredibly organized and ambitious, so I took her in as my assistant. Ever since then, I am incredibly grateful for her help, and I constantly think about how I made the right decision that day. 

My name is Ren Hojo. I am a 23 year-old author with an affinity for occult and paranormal topics. Now, I know what you may be thinking: Why would a 23 year-old man focus his writings on occult mumbo-jumbo research when his skills can be utilized elsewhere? Well, that's exactly what Rui was thinking at first. I think she was... apprehensive when we first started working together. But after a few days, she started to realize the world of paranormal research can be a fruitful one. Thankfully, Rui quickly developed an interest in the same field I do. Ever since then, we have treated each other with respect, and we grew closer and closer over time.

I quickly hop off the couch and open the blinds. It's dark out. Figures. I should have known I wouldn't have fallen asleep and awake at normal hours. 

I attempt to make my way towards my desk in the darkness, but I manage to hit my shin on the table just in front of the couch. I let out a grunt of pain.

"Urk!!!"

I carefully step aside, and I continue to move towards my desk, more cautiously this time. I reach out in front of me and I feel for the cord that will turn on the desk light. Once successfully located, I pull the cord, illuminating the room with a decent amount of light. As soon as I did, I hear a familiar voice call from behind the room's door.

"Are you alright, Mr. Hojo? I heard a loud bang just now."

"Uh, don't worry about it, Rui. I just hit my leg on the table..." I reply lamely.

"Well, alright. Just be more careful from now on, okay? Don't push yourself."

With those words, I hear Rui walk back towards her room. I feel guilty for possibly waking her up with the loud bang. I really should be more careful, for Rui's sake as well as mine.

I sit on my chair facing my work desk, and I read the title of the document sitting there. 

"A Guide to the Paranormal; Haunted Locations and Spirit Items"

I was never one for creative titles. A title for a nonfiction work should tell the reader what they can expect to see in your book. A simple title like this is perfect.

I open the unfinished book and read some of its contents. 

"'Paranormal' refers to any being, object, or phenomenon that cannot be explained within the realm of science. As opposed to theories not yet proven, the paranormal is known to be an anomaly that cannot be explained despite any logical deductions. Because of the foreign nature of the paranormal, many people, including those who have experienced paranormal activity for themselves, deny the existence of such occurrences. This book will provide you with insight to the realm of the supernatural, and even provide locations of high spiritual unrest."

A decent enough start. It's not like I am writing these stories purely to entertain readers, however. I aim to inform my audience of the subject matter as best I can. In order to do so, I must conduct research of the topic myself. Thanks to Rui, this process is not nearly as tedious as it used to be, or could have been.

I've been to many places during my search for haunted locations, but none of them really seem all that active. The most I have experienced is shadows in a camera shot that weren't visible to the naked eye, a few whispers here and there not attached to a body, and a few moans picked up on my recording device. 

There is one location I have had my sights set for a while, though. I have kept finding excuses not to go, like a busy schedule or a better location. However, even I can't deny that it is because I am a little hesitant to go. For a long time now, I have been haunted by dreams of a certain ritual, in which I seem to sacrifice a young girl with white hair. I know this is simply a dream, however, since ancient rituals such as the one in my dream no longer occur anywhere in Japan. However, one of my close friends, Hisoka Kurosawa, told me that the description of my dream seems to match with an ancient ritual held on the mountains of Hikami and Kagiroi, which happens to be in the area Hisoka lives.

To this day I haven't gone to investigate. I think I must be scared of what I may find...

A sudden knock on the door startles me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." 

The door opens, revealing my assistant, Rui. She has shorter hair for a girl, and she often dresses in clothing more suitable for a guy. She is often confused for a boy, to her dismay. 

"Mr. Hojo, are you alright? I noticed your light was on. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

The question was meant to be rhetorical, but I answered with a resounding "No."

Rui looked annoyed. "Mr. Hojo, it's no wonder you have been so tired lately. You need to adjust your sleeping schedule."

I sigh. "I know, Rui. But these reoccurring dreams are making it very difficult, you know."

"Oh, you mean the dreams about that ritual with the white haired girl?"

"Yes. I'm surprised I even managed to sleep for as long as I did."

"Well, you aren't the only one who can't sleep." Rui declared.

"I have been up tossing and turning all night." Rui continued. "It's like my brain won't rest. I made the mistake of looking up paranormal legends right before bed..."

"Hehe, a rookie mistake." I say with a chuckle. I was relieved to hear Rui was already awake when I made the large thumping noise.

"You could say that again." Rui sighed. "I was reading about the Himuro Manor. Have you heard of that one? It's a mansion in which shrine maidens were sacrificed by severing their limbs and head with a rope."

"Ugh, Rui, please." I motion for Rui to stop talking before I start to feel nauseous. 

"I also read about All God's Village. They had a similar ritual, in which the village forced one twin sister to kill the other, in an attempt to appease the Netherworld."

"Okay, Rui. This is all fascinating stuff, but if you keep talking about these things, we'll never be able to fall asleep."

"Good point..." Rui agrees. "Hey, so have we figured out our next destination?"

"Nope. I was thinking you could decide, this time. Every place I have picked turned out to be duds. No more haunted than our house right here."

"Then, how about-"  
"We won't be going to the Himuro Mansion or All God's Village." I stated. I have already looked into those areas, but the details seem too extreme and exaggerated to be real. I think people just want to spread rumors that make them look cool.

"Then how about Mt. Hikami?" Rui stated with some hesitance. "We have to go eventually, right? Plus, wouldn't it be nice to see Hisoka again?"

I release a deep sigh. I knew this day would come. I have officially run out of excuses. 

"Alright, that sounds like a plan. Have you done any research on Mt. Hikami?"

"I have. It's an infamous suicide spot, isn't it? Many different sources claim to have witnessed some Paranormal activity, there. Usually from visitors, though. The locals don't seem to like the topic."

"I can probably understand why. People who visit the area are probably only there to see the mountain for themselves."

"Isn't that exactly what we're going to do?"

"Well, yeah..." I muttered. "But we won't bother the locals. Except maybe Hisoka, but she is an exception."

"Shall I let her know we are coming?" Rui asks.   
"Go ahead and inform her. While you speak with Hisoka, I'll tell Kazuya about our plans, too."  
"Yes sir!"  
"There's no need to be so formal, Rui." I stated.  
"Sure, Mr. Hojo."

Rui runs off to call Hisoka. After she leaves, I walk across our room to our landline and call Kazuya. Kazuya Sakaki is a close friend of mine I met during my freshman years at our university. He can be a little...narcissistic at times, and I can't say I approve of the way he is constantly hopping from woman to woman, but that doesn't prevent him from being a good person. Hell, he owns his own restaurant despite being the same age as me; 23. However, he still takes the time to help me with my research every now and then, and for that, I am grateful. With his help and Rui's, I have no problem with this occupation of mine at all.

I dial his number on the landline, and he picks up within three rings.

"Ren, what's up? Why are you calling this late? Was your last location fruitful?" A tired voice picks up.  
"Hey, Kazuya. Unfortunately, our last location hasn't worked out. But that's okay; I have a new trip planned that will surely assist with my writing."  
There is a pause. Kazuya seems dissatisfied.

"We can't keep doing this, Ren. I personally don't mind if you need help every once in a while, but I worry about you. You are constantly hopping from place to place searching for...Casper the friendly-fucking-ghost, and you never stop to think what you're going to do with your life."

"Writing is my life." I respond. I wanted to say more, but I know how Kazuya can be sometimes. He can be rude, and he can quickly anger some one in just a few moments. I have to keep my cool.

"Sure, writing is your life." He says. "But does it have to be about ghosts? Can't you write about...I don't know, restaurants or something? I feel like you are on a wild goose chase, hoping for that one good story that will earn you millions, but you'll never find it. And that poor assistant of yours... what was her name, Ryu?"

"It's Rui." I calmly respond.  
"Ah, that's right, Rui. Ren, she's only 17, man. You need to think about her future, as well. I don't think you should be dragging her all over the country in search of ghosts and urban legends."

I sigh. I don't really have a rebuttal. He's right about somethings. While I do think paranormal research is worth investing in, there comes a time where I have to call it quits. If not for me, then for Rui's sake. She has an incredible talent in the field of journalism and literature; I don't want to hold her back.

"Kazuya, the place I'm going to is Mt. Hikami."

"Shit, really? The place you keep having dreams about? It's about time!" Kazuya states. "Alright, if any place is haunted, it's Mt. Hikami! I'll head over there as soon as I can to do a little scouting. I'll fill you in on the details when I can. Oh, and Ren? If this fails, I think it's time you consider other options for your writing career. I know you care about this stuff, but like I said, I worry about you."

"Thanks, Kazuya. I'll be sure to remember that."

We exchange good-byes, and we hang up. I leave my office to find Rui already packing the bags.

"I spoke with Hisoka. She's glad you're coming, but she asks that we find our own place to spend the nights. She recently took some one into her care, and she needs to keep things as they are, currently."

"Sounds like a plan. We can easily find a temporary residence, I think. After all, I used to live in that area."

"What did Mr. Sakaki say on the phone?" Rui questioned.  
"He's already on his way. He promised to do some scouting for us." I replied.  
"Ah, he's so great. And his restaurant is superb!"  
"I can agree with that." I say.

"Oh, and Mr. Hojo?" Rui began. "Hisoka said you might want to bring your Camera Obscura."

My heart skips a beat. Why would Hisoka say that? The Camera Obscura is an antique camera passed down my family for generations. There are a few Camera Obscuras out there, but mine is unique in that it contains a shutter feature. While it's definitely a unique camera, I usually use my newer camera for the sake of practicality. Plus, there are legends that those who use the Camera Obscura are cursed, and will usually end up vanishing or perishing. Obviously, some one like myself would avoid using something like that. So, why would Hisoka request I bring it? She does run an antique store, so maybe she wants to bargain for it. Well, whatever the reason, I guess I should pack it.

As Rui finishes packing our luggage, I toss in the Camera Obscura, still within the confines of its case.

"Well, I suppose we should get going." I declare.

"What? But it's so late! Or... early, I suppose is the right word. It's past midnight."

"You said it yourself; We aren't likely to fall back to sleep, so we should get going."


	2. The Second Drop

    Darkness surrounds me. The sounds of my heart pounding and my frantic cries overload my auditory senses. Despite feeling like I could pass out at any second, I manage to keep running as fast as I can without losing balance. I have no idea where I am or where I am going anymore. All I know is that I need to get as far away from this place as possible.   
  
    I didn't take Ren seriously. I never take Ren seriously. He told me time and time again that this place, Mount Hikami, was notorious for its malevolent spirits. But who would believe that? I've scouted "haunted" locations for Ren many times, and every time, it always turned out the same way. I would arrive at my destination. Then I would speak with the locals to learn about the legends. Next, I would investigate the haunted grounds itself. Finally, I would spend the night. It always ends with me walking away disappointed.  
  
    But not this time.  
  
    This time, I might not walk away at all.  
  
    I continue to run frantically through the thick forest located on Mount Hikami. The specific area is known as the Unfathomable Forest. A fitting name, considering I can't fucking find a way out.  
  
    It's pitch black. I can hardly see in front of me. I must have crashed into a tree every two seconds I spent running. Where am I? Nothing here looks familiar...! I should have reached the edge by now!  
  
 " _Kyahahahahaa!_ "  
  
    I stop running. What the hell was that? It sounded like cackling.  
  
    I listen attentively. Despite being in the middle of a forest, I can't hear a sound. No crickets. No cicadas. Not a single sound aside from the wind and my own frantic breaths. It's too quiet. As if the forest itself fell silent to listen along side with me.  
  
    A twig snaps to my immediate left.   
  
    I turn. Nothing there but another tree.  
  
    I need to calm down. I was just hearing things, before. There is no way some one was laughing, just now. There is also no way that what I saw on that road was real.   
  
    Yes, that's it. It was just a hallucination. I was tired from being awake most of the night, and the local's stories about an extremely tall woman spirit just made me hallucinate her, that's all.  
  
    And now, here I am running through the forest like some crazy occultist.   
  
    I sit down on a patch of grass I happen to be standing on. I open my back-pack, and dig through its contents. It's too dark to see, so I feel my way through the items until I find the Battery Pack. Perfect. Now I can switch out the old batteries in my flashlight for new ones. Once I get that done, I can make my way back to a road or a path. Then I just have to use my map to find the exit.  
  
    I switch out the batteries for new ones, and I click the button on the flashlight to turn it on.  
  
Only, it doesn't work.  
  
    "Fuck, Shit." I say out loud. I'm almost startled by how dry and raspy my voice sounded.  
  
    I smack the flashlight a few times, hoping it lights up. Unfortunately, a few flickers was all I got in response.  
  
    "These batteries are brand new!" I whine. "Is this thing broken?"  
      
    I hear another twig snap. It was unmistakably the sound of some one walking.   
      
    One part of me, the logical part, told me to call out and ask for help. Whoever was walking around out here would probably be better equipped to traverse the forest than I am.  
  
    However, another part of me, a part that seemed a little crazy for thinking this, told me to stay quiet. I don't know what I'd attract if I called out. I don't know what it is that's making those footsteps.  
  
    After a couple minutes, which seemed to last an eternity, my flashlight started to flicker.   
  
    The scariest thing in a situation like this is the human mind. When in a heightened state of fear or anxiety, the mind just  _loves_  to play tricks. Of course, I wasn't thinking about this when the flickering flashlight revealed an extremely pale, 10 foot tall woman with a permanent smile carved onto her face just a few feet in front of me.  
  
    "a..AAAHH!!!" I cry out. Her wide, black eyes were looking right at me. How is that possible? It is pitch black outside. How could she have been looking right at me without a light source?  
  
    I immediately shoot up, and begin to run once again. I silently curse Ren for sending me to this place. He should have given me a better warning.  
  
    Every time Ren has sent me somewhere, he has given me the exact same warning. How was I supposed to know I was to take him seriously this time? This is really all his fault. It's similar to the "Boy Who Cried Wolf".   
      
    As I continue to run, I crash into branches and shrubs left and right. My clothing is likely torn to hell, right now.  
  
    I feel a warm liquid run down my left arm. I'm probably bleeding, but I don't have time to worry about that right now.  
  
    Suddenly, the sound of my footsteps change. I now seem to be running on wood panels. Is this a building? I can hardly make out the shape of a building. It looks like...a house?  
  
    I slow my run to a walk. I press my hands up against the house, and I feel my way along side it to find the entrance.  
  
    If I can get inside, I could hole up here until dawn. Hell, some one might even find me here before then.  
  
     _THUMP  
      
    _My hand thuds against what feels like a doorknob. Yes!  
  
    I turn the knob, and push on the damp wood, opening the door.  
  
    When I open the door, I feel something fall to my feet. It felt like a scrap piece of paper.  
  
    "Hm? What's this?" I question out loud.  
  
    It's an old, dusty photograph of a beautiful woman. She looks nothing like what I thought I saw back in the Unfathomable Forest or on the road.  
  
    This is a different woman. She has long, jet black hair, and incredibly fair skin. She wears what looks like a wedding outfit. Who is this woman? And why was her photograph left in this doorway?  
  
    ...  
      
    Wow. She really is beautiful. I wonder who she is? Perhaps she was Shrine Maiden who used to take part in the rituals performed here.   
  
    I place the photo in my pocket, and I enter the house.  
\----------------------------  
  
    "He should be done by now." I stated. "But Kazuya won't return any of my calls."  
  
    "Maybe he decided to stay two nights instead of one." Rui suggested. "If that's the case, we could probably meet him in person! It'd be cool to see Mr. Sakaki again, wouldn't it Ren?"  
  
    "Yeah, sure." I didn't sound too thrilled. I haven't told Rui about what Kazuya said over the phone. About how if this next visit turns out to be a dud, we need to consider another line of work.  
  
    We were currently staying in a place near Hisoka's Antique Store. We just arrived, so I have yet to visit her or do any research. I was hoping Kazuya could point out where to start, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen.   
  
    "I suppose we should visit Hisoka for the time being." I begin. "I'll make sure to bring the Camera Obscura."  
  
    "What's up with that camera, anyways?" Rui asked. "You placed it into such a fancy box, but you never seem to use it."  
  
    "Well, this camera was passed down in my family for generations. It was invented by an ancestor of mine named Kunihiko Aso. He was a scientist, and an occult folklorist. He set out to create a camera that could see the unseen." I began. "He was determined to prove the existence of another world; a spiritual world, where spirits roamed, and where our loved ones may go after death."  
  
    "So, is that camera...one that can see the spirit world?" Rui looked genuinely intrigued.  
  
    "I don't know. I haven't used it yet. Other people seem to think so, though."  
      
    "Other people?"  
  
    "This isn't the only Camera Obscura. There are quite a few, actually. But every one who has ever used one has met with a terrible fate. It's probably best that I don't use it."  
  
    "Did he invent anything else?" Rui questioned.  
  
    "He did. He created a special projector with his same theories in mind. Like the cameras, he believed he could tape and play back footage of the spirit realm." I explained. "He didn't just focus on  _seeing_ the spirit world, though. He also wanted to  _hear_ it. He wanted to find a way to listen, or possibly even communicate with the unseen world. With this goal in mind, he also created what he called the Spirit Radio. All you had to do was place a significant object connected to one who has passed away into the radio, and you could supposedly hear their thoughts in the after-life."  
  
    "Wow...and he was your ancestor? That's pretty incredible...no wonder you are into this stuff!" Rui chuckled. "But why would Hisoka ask that you bring it? Maybe she wants to sell it in her shop?"  
  
    "Yeah, perhaps. I guess we'll find out once we get there."  
  
    After Rui and I set up our quarters, we headed out to Hisoka's shop.


End file.
